1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implements for plowing fields and not only turning the soil but in addition completely pulverizing said soil so that after a single pass the land is suitable for planting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem of known implements for cultivating and plowing land is that more than one pass is usually necessary in order to completely prepare the soil for planting.
Another problem has been when organic matter is present, either in the form of growing weeds and/or old crops, or newly spread organic fertilizer type material; known plowing implements fail to completely mix said organic matter with the soil as it is broken and turned.
Another existing problem is that known implements merely turn over rows of soil and fail to pulverize and break up the soil in doing so. It is also desirable when soil is to be pulverized that any organic material involved therewith will be thin-layered with said soil so that more rapid decomposition of said organic matter will take place.
The prior art shows various farm implements, cultivating and plowing type attachments, and soil conditioning implements, but none of them disclose the unique device as taught by this invention. Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are shown in the patents to Barton, U.S. Pat. No. 787,261; Dunham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,127; Kluck et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,458; May, U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,796; and Caldwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,709.